Danse de Luna
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: Odd things are happening. Takuto's mind is on another girl aside from Wako and he can't stop having odd dreams about her. Something powerful and ancient on the island is awakening with the stirrings of the Glittering Crux, and the Star Drivers can only pray it isn't as malevolent as Samehk... This one's TakutoXOC. Hints of SugaWako and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

_Chibi: Bored. So damn bored. So I read through my old fanfiction and came across Moon Memory. I realized I had actually planned a story for that because of reasons. Mostly Takuto related reasons. I mean seriously, if I'm not shipping Takuto and Mr. Grumpy Face (Sugata) then my mind is working on OC related crap. Which is half the time I'm rewatching Star Driver. (This makes about four times now.)But yeah. I got a review on Moon Memory asking for an actual story (YAY!) regarding Death X Berry! (I hope I spelled your name right!) But despite my OC, I really do ship TakuSuga. Don't ask why I call him Mr. Grumpy Face. There are reasons. Serious reasons._

_...Okay so their not that serious. He does legit remind me of Sasuke for some reason though._

_Takuto's just Takuto. Sweet innocent little red head... if only he knew half the things that Wako thinks up about him and Sugata._

_And I'm rambling! Ha. (awkward laugh here.)_

_But anyways... this is the ACTUAL story. There will be mentions of Tau and Asta, but it's mostly just Takuto and Airi. And it's rated M for past life lemons (or dreams involving the acts between either Tau and Asta or Astarte and Samehk.)But I like writing the flashbacks. They'll probably get more frequent later on anyway. Most of it will be stuff I left out of Moon Memory._

_I own nothing except Airi and her Cybody Astarte. And Tau.(SORTA. HE IS THE CYBODY TAUBURN AFTER ALL.)_

_On With The Show~!_

...

_"MISS HATSUSAGI. THAT IS NOT THE TRADITIONAL GIRL UNIFORM."_

_Takuto's gaze flickered upward as one of his classmates retorted towards Sensei's bewildered and rather loud comment. Hatsusagi stood there, her jacket missing and neck tie replaced with a wide black ribbon. The girl was odd, and she just stood there, twirling her violet colored hair around one finger while staring the teacher down as she the woman finally paused for breath, all eyes in the class room on the tiny girl, Airi merely smiled and patted the teacher's shoulder._

_"Can we talk about it after class? You know... when it's not in the middle of a lesson." Sensei looked at the students and a few of them waved back, causing her to flush. "Is that okay Sensei?"_

_"Yes... um..." she coughed into her fist. "Right. Take your seat."_

...

The thought of Hatsusagi during a Cybody fight made Takuto blink, but none the less the managed to take down whichever one he was facing. Honestly, the opponents were starting to blur...

"GINGA BISHOUNEN."

Oh right. He was up against Tetsuya.

Huh.

The lights grew bright as the Cybody vanished and things went back to normal, but the red head couldn't stop thinking about her violet hair. Or those blue eyes...

_He needed help._

...

"Airi!"

"Ruri." Airi blinked her aquamarine colored eyes innocently at the brunette girl as she plopped down beside her and started to untie the cloth around her bento. "Croquettes again?"

"Yes. My boyfriend is happy with today's batch!" The violet haired girl smiled as hearts practically floated around her friend. "And you still refuse to wear the uniform properly as well..."

"Well, being young is about expressing yourself and enjoying youth, right? I'm singing out my youth through my freedom." She replied promptly and popped a portion of rice into her mouth. Wako ran up a few minutes later and the three girls conversed happily as time ticked on.

"Wako, did you choose one yet?"

"Ruri..."

"Choose one what?"

"Oh right! You're behind. See, you know Takuto right? Well he's the third in Wako's love triangle!"

"When did that happen?" Airi tilted her head, brows furrowed in confusion as Ruri explained everything she had missed while solitarily studying for her overseas art scholarship. As the conversation drifted further along, certain tidbits made the girl peer over at Wako and examine her reactions. The blonde seemed dimmer, staring intently on her lunch. It made Airi frown, watching her normally bright companion be gloomy, so she reached out and patted her shoulder comfortingly. Brown doe eyes blinked at her and she smiled sweetly at her. "It'll be okay. I'm sure everything will work out for you Wako. It always does."

The blonde smiled back at her and then proceeded to scarf down her lunch, seeing as how the bell was going to ring soon.

...

"Airi! Hey!" A hand landed firmly on her shoulder and dragged her back into the classroom, making the violet haired girl flail. Said flailing made her fall on her back and she blinked up at Wako and Sugata. "Where do you think you're heading to?"

"The dance studio...?"

"Wrong! You're taking a break from that scholarship routine and hanging out."

"EH?"

"Sugata insisted." Blue eyes narrowed on the tall male suspiciously. Airi didn't really have anything against Sugata, but something felt OFF about him. Like she was supposed to be upset with him or something. "So we're gonna stop by your dorm and you can change into your cutest outfit so we can hit the karaoke place!"

"Wako, that dance routine is due in two week-"

"It's your birthday."

She blinked at the blonde.

"Already? I could have sworn-"

"Nope, it's today. We need to celebrate." Arguement completely lost, the only thing Airi was allowed to do was dress as her blonde friend dragged her from the school to her dorm then to the Nichi karaoke bar in what felt like a few minutes.

'When did she get so fast? Or am I getting slower?' Airi ducked her head and messed with her skirt silently, wishing she had had more time to choose a more colorful outfit. Deep purple clashed against the white pleats of her skirt and the black lace up boots she practically threw on in a hurry. Her hands then drifted to the high collar on her shirt, long sleeves puddling around her wrists as she glanced around. Sugata sat next to Wako, but the both of them were staring at her hardcore.

"I know you expect me to sing, but it's not happening. I'm an awful singer."

"You're a wonderful singer!" Wako rebounded, her brown eyes sparkling with such intensity that the violet haired girl was taken aback. "Besides, we can't do anything until Takuto gets here!"

"Tsunashi is coming?"

"Along with Sarina, Tiger and Jaguar! You think we wouldn't invite multiple people, but the entire Midnight Flight club wanted to have a get together."

She felt sweat drip down her cheek. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly..?"

. . .

So, more people came than she thought. All of Midnight Flight was here, but Mizuno and Marino had tagged along with Keito; as well as Kanako, Simone and Takashi. More sweat dripped as they all huddled in the tiny room, waiting for someone to do something. Tsunashi still had yet to show up, but the green haired beauty wasn't having it in the cramped space and stood, all eyes landing on her.

"If we plan to celebrate this young woman's day of birth properly, let's do it in a wider space. And not after school on a Thursday! All of us will reconvene on Saturday at my boat and do this properly." Murmuring followed the bold statement as Airi buried her face into her sleeve covered hands in mortification. She knew some of the people here, but she didn't expect so many others to show up just for her birthday. "If that's alright with Miss Hatsusagi."

She could feel their eyes bearing into her.

"Sure. Yes. It's fine."

Airi wanted to crawl into a hole when they all cheered.

People filtered out, all planning on something or other while Airi lagged behind, mourning the prospect of wasted hours she could have spent practicing her ballet. She wanted her routine to be absolutely perfect by the time her audition piece was due. She'd have to go all the way to Tokyo to audition, but Airi was pleased at the thought of going to America to further improve her art. The violet haired girl glanced at the sun and watched as it finally touched the horizon. Maybe she could go back to school for a couple pf hours and make up for lost time.

"Hatsusagi!"

She blinked over her shoulder and watched as Tsunashi ran up, his red hair looking as though it was literally on fire when the sun's dying rays hit it. "Tsunashi... I don't know if you got the memo or not, but the party's been postponed to Kanako's boat on Saturday."

"Ah... I...see..."

Airi frowned down at him. "Are you okay? You seem pretty out of breath for a spry guy like yourself."

"I ran all the way from Sugata's house." Her gaze went above his head towards the direction of her classmate's house. "I thought it was supposed to be there or maybe at Wako's... Sorry.."

...That was why he was running so late?

Huh.

An idea struck her and Airi kneeled in front him, peering into his ruby colored eyes with a wide smile. "If you want to make it up to me, you can help me with something. It'll be good for you."

"Like what?"

"Meet me in the dance studio after school tomorrow. Bring lots of water, sweat pants and a shirt that you don't mind sweating in."

"Eh?"

"And if you're late, you'll have to..."

...

_"So it is true that you visit this hill. I figured it was just servants speculating, but turns out they were right." A violet haired woman looked over her shoulder at a tall red head in armor, his expression dead serious yet confused. "Queen Astarte, I realize the kingdom is in peace but there are still people who would do horrible things to a woman, regardless of title. It was dangerous coming out here alone, especially without the king's knowledge."_

_She pouted at him and sat fully among the wildflowers, revealing a pile of stones shaped like an altar and a candle burning in it's midst._

_"I know, but I come here to visit my mother and pay respects to her. Irregardless of bandits and whatnot, I refuse to break this tradition just because my husband decided to assign me a stubborn by the books guard." Astarte stuck her tongue out at Tau playfully and turned back to her altar to resume prayers. "Besides, Samehk knows I come here. He was the one who suggested it after her death."_

_"Your Grace-"_

_"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going say hello to the woman Tau? It's rude not to greet people." The guard was taken aback by her sudden declaration, but none the less took a seat beside her and offered a small greeting to the altar before the two of them. Both of them stayed there for what seemed like hours, Astarte talking to the flickering candle flame about her Wawna and the maidens. Tau stayed there silently, listening to his queen yammer on and on. He was glad for the position, but this was woman was so odd. He didn't really understand her and how she could be so cheery, let alone have the courage to smile when there were rumors circling that she wasn't able to have her own child. Deep down, Tau felt sorry for her. "And you've met Tau. He's new to court, and Samehk made him my personal guard. Don't let his grumpy face fool you Mother! I know he has a kind smile, even if he refuses to show it!"_

_"I'm right here, Astarte." He blinked at her, completely unfazed as she looked at him in surprise._

_"You called me Astarte. Not Your Grace or Queen..."_

_"If I remember correctly, you asked me to on my first day seeing as how you wanted to be friends with me so badly."He shot back, fighting back a smirk._

_"I know. But you've never done it when we were alone before." Right there. His stomach dropped and his eyes widened as her expression became softer and much more mature than the smiling woman he was used to seeing on a daily basis. The light had caught her in such a way that he felt like beating himself for just thinking she looked beautiful like that. It was true. His queen looked lovely in that moment, and whether he liked it or not the memory of that look was going to be burned in his mind for however long he lived._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chibi: Chapter two~! Now we find out Takuto's late penalty! Bwahahaha... I'm writing this while listening to Takuto sing. If you think you'll fall in love with Wako's singing, you haven't heard Mamoru Miyano sing First Galaxy. It's my little slice of energetic redheaded heaven. But the party is going to be next chapter. And this is half filler-ish, half flashback because I seriously love doing the flashbacks for this. I ALSO SHIP MIZUNO/TAKUTO BECAUSE HOT DAMN IT'S THE CUTEST THING EVER._

_On With The Show~!_

_..._

_"Do I really have to do this?"_

"It's your own fault you were late Tsunashi. I praticed on my own for an hour before you got there, and that's not even including the time I spent warming up."

"But this is ridiculous!"

"I repeat, you shouldn't have been late. You agreed to help me make up lost practice time from my birthday, meaning you also agreed to the penalty. Now go give Kanako something to be flabbergasted at." Airi pointed at the boat stairs, offering no mercy to the redhead. Takuto sighed and began trudging up the steps, despairing the outcome of it all. He innerly cursed himself for agreeing, but he did miss out on her little get together, as uneventful as it was.

So the Ginga Bishounen trudged up the stairs, his mind whirling on how to make the married woman... distracted.

Takuto shuddered.

...

_"Is it time yet?"_

_"No. The maiden hasn't found her temple... and at this rate the queen will never be completely revived. She will merely stir."_

...

Airi paused in her split and looked up to see Takuto enter the dance studio, wearing a baggy gray shirt and black sweat pants that she had to admit did not look too bad on his toned legs. The violet girl promptly moved out of her stretching position and stood, head tilted.

"Tsunashi...?"

"I... well... it's about five hours till your birthday party right? I figured if you had some help with practice it might make things move a little faster. And this time, I got to the studio early!" Airi fought back her smile as he set down his bag next to hers and began stretching. "Don't just stand there! Let's do this!"

She smiled at him brightly and fell, splitting her legs again and making him wince as her body stretched forward to touch one of her feet. The red head was morbidly curious about how such a tiny girl could be so flexible, but he merely stretched his body back and touched the ground with his hands, lifting himself into a handstand. Now it was Airi's turn to watch him, her blue eyes glimmering at him in her own curiosity. Once again her split was forgotten and she sat there legs crossed as he began to walk forward on his hands.

"How are you doing that without falling?" She asked, making his ruby colored eyes find hers with a smile of his own.

"Why are you auditioning for a scholarship when you're a first year student?" Airi's hands found the bottom of her camisole and she twisted the fabric, eyes darting down shyly. He fell forward on his back but kept those red orbs on her as she bit her lip. When their eyes found each other again she puffed out her small chest.

"You tell me yours first."

"My grandpa taught me. He said it was a good way to learn to keep my balance."

She deflated, obviously not expecting such a short and sweet answer.

"Well... most seniors do scholarships months before they graduate, but the company I want to dance for is offering this scholarship to any student of any grade. All I have to do is come up with an original dance routine in the next two weeks and then my college is taken care of, as well as a start on the career of my choice. I'd like to have at least the first six years of my life past high school figured out. Y'know... so I don't get any unexpected surprises."

"Those are the best kind of surprises."

"I don't like surprises." Airi muttered as she stood and shook herself out to loosen up a bit more. "So... um..."

"Last time we worked on your... what were they called again? Those jumps."

"Jetes. Today... well... I figured I'd just work on some solo routines and see if anything comes to mind for the next few steps of my routine." The violet haired girl mumbled as she tucked a few stray strands behind her ear. Takuto stood and stretched his arms a few more times before giving her a smile.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

...

Takuto ended up watching her.

She did her routines robotically at first, but eventually she put herself into it and he found he couldn't look away. Alas, dancing so much within the few hours eventually had the violet haired girl trembling in exhaustion and she collapsed on the ground next to him, reaching vainly for one of the water bottles she had brought. He handed one to her and kept watching with a bemused smile.

"You're really good."

Glimmering eyes found his and Takuto kept himself from gulping as she smiled at him. "I've wanted to dance since I was a little girl. Lots of practice and a few gymnastics classes work out really well for this."

"So... what will you do when you get the scholarship?" He asked, pulling his gaze from hers to stare at the ceiling. Airi looked up as well and squinted, draining at least a third of the water from it's container.

"Probably just... keep going to school. Taking a break from all the dancing will be good too. I can spend more time with Wako and Ruri." She finally breathed out. "I never really do outgoing things to be honest. I guess it's one of the things making me nervous about the party today. I know Kanako, and the thought of her throwing the party kind of scares me."

"She scares you too?"

Airi dissolved into giggles and Takuto joined her laughter. "So why don't you call her Mrs. Watanabe?"

"Because every time I hear that I think about what kind of guy she's married to and I keep thinking about this tiny old man who's just covered in wrinkles. You know, like one of those dogs... um... sharpei? The Chinese ones."

Ruby eyes blinked at her in astonishment. "Your imagination must be over active."

"It probably is."

...

_He often thought about what it would be like to kiss her._

_It wasn't her mouth that drew his attention, but rather the wonder of the experience alone. Was she the kind to give short, sweet kisses or those long drawn out ones that he often saw some of the wives of Samekh's guard give their husbands before they left to go on duty. He had no one, Tau had always been on his own. He couldn't remember his mother or father, was an only child. No friends. _

_Until he became Astarte's guard._

_She practically dragged him inot being friends with her and he didn't resist because she was his queen and he actually wanted someone to be close to him._

_But how did he end up wondering about her pink lips and the way they kissed?_

_. . ._

"FUC-"

Takuto could not speak. His cheeks burned red and mouth tingled slightly as Airi pulled away, her cheeks painted a pale pink as their eyes stared each other down. Then she screeched and backed away, apologizing profusely. He did the same and soon they couldn't even look at each other.

One thought burned into his mind.

_Her lips were soft, and tasted like berries. _


End file.
